


Rule #9

by Scalliwag



Series: Rules [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Friends With Benefits, Galra Keith, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag
Summary: “I want you to come in my ass again,” Lance says, getting rid of all attempts for subtlety. “Come on.” He clenches his ass, causing Keith’s hips to stutter. “Come one more time. Fill me up.”***I don't really know what else to say about this story.For anyone new to this series, this work is part of a series of smutty one-shots that expand on chapter 3 of another Klance fic, Transformations (link in the notes).





	Rule #9

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transformations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193454) by [Scalliwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag). 



> Sorry for the long wait everybody! Life has been crazy this month. 
> 
> For this work, you'll probably want to make sure you've read chapters 1-3 of Transformations and Rule #4 in this series. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Rule #9: No Condoms.

Lance cannot stop thinking about Keith. That’s pretty normal these days. Unfortunately, Lance’s mind will not stay out of the gutter today. He can’t stop thinking of Keith inside him. His tongue, his dick, even his fingers, though he knows that’s not going to happen with rule #6. Still, a boy can dream. Or at least, he can if he’s not supposed to be concentrating on very different things.

Hunk nudges him and Lance pulls his eyes away from Keith’s hands to try to focus on what Allura is saying. Something or other about a storm in the planet’s atmosphere that looks promising. Lance can’t help it. His eyes drift back to Keith, who seems to be having no problem focusing on Allura’s briefing. Lance’s eyes drift down to Keith’s mouth and then he’s gone again, his brain filled with images of that tongue fucking into him.

The corner of Keith’s mouth tips up in a smirk. Lance’s eyes dart up and he realizes Keith is watching him. Busted. Lance blushes and turns back to Allura, who seems to be wrapping things up. Good. Lance is not going to last much longer in here. He tries to fold his hands across his lap as discreetly as possible, but out of the corner of his eye, he sees Keith’s smirk widen. 

Allura finishes the briefing with assignments. As usual, Lance and Keith’s assignments are to “Sit tight in case we need you.” Everyone climbs to their feet to leave, except for Lance. 

“You OK, buddy?” Hunk asks, pausing. 

“Yeah, just thinking. I’m fine. Go on without me. I’ll catch up.” Hunk looks confused, but thankfully he doesn’t question Lance any further. Everyone files out of the room. Everyone except Keith, that is, who is standing in front of him and still smirking. 

“What?” Lance demands, trying to look as normal as possible. 

“Nothing,” Keith says. “Just curious what you’re thinking about.” He glances pointedly at Lance’s lap. 

Lance glares at him. This is all his fault to start with and now he wants to gloat about it? Well, two could play at that game. Lance gets to his feet, ignoring the look Keith gives him when it becomes obvious just how far in the gutter his mind had been during this meeting. He leans in closer and whispers in Keith’s ear. 

“I’m thinking about you splitting me in half with your cock tonight.”

A groan escapes Keith’s mouth, cut short when he bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut firmly. Lance glances down. Keith’s jeans leave nothing to the imagination. His words had had the effect he was going for. 

“Rule number 12, remember?” Keith mutters. Now it’s Lance’s turn to smirk. 

“Just evening the playing field. See you tonight.”

 

*****

 

Despite how cocky he had been earlier, pun absolutely intended, Lance was a complete mess all day. No matter where he went on the ship, who he tried to help out, what he tried to distract himself with, his teasing words to Keith were all he could think about. By early afternoon, he decides he has to do something about this. He returns to his room, heading straight for the bedside table. He just needs a temporary release. Then he can go back to acting normal. 

Ten minutes later, he has his largest dildo up his ass and it is absolutely not enough. He manages to get himself off, but he’s more than a little disappointed. He wants Keith inside of him. Lance sighs and heads to the shower. He’ll just have to wait. 

 

*****

 

That night, when Keith shows up, Lance has to resist every urge to grab Keith and rip every stitch of clothing off of him. 

“Hurry up and take your clothes off,” Lance says in a rush. “I’ve been waiting to get you inside me all day and I am more than ready.”

Keith doesn’t need any more urging. He strips off his clothes as Lance arranges himself on the bed, shoving a pillow under his hips before twisting his hands in the sheets above his head. He spreads his legs wide and waits. Unfortunately, Keith does not seem to be in as big a hurry as Lance is. He takes his time, kissing up the inside of Lance’s legs. He licks a long, wet stripe against Lance’s cock, before continuing his trail of kisses up Lance’s chest. Normally Lance would be in heaven, but he needs more tonight. He’s so empty. He needs Keith inside of him now. Lance feels the brush of Keith’s cock between legs and he grinds down, eliciting a growl from Keith. His hands snap to Lance’s hips, stilling them. 

“Come on, Keith! Fuck me already!”

Keith’s hands tighten on his hips.

“Have you been thinking about this all day?”

“You have no idea,” Lance breaths, trying to grind into Keith again, but Keith’s grip is firm. “I’ve been at least half hard since morning. Please just fuck me!” 

Keith dives down, capturing Lance’s mouth in a kiss. It’s rough, and Lance can feel Keith’s fangs digging into his lip. He doesn’t care, because he can also feel Keith’s dick finally pushing into him. He whines into the kiss and Keith moans in response. They break the kiss as Keith bottoms out, both of them panting and waiting as Lance adjusts. It doesn’t take long. 

“Move,” Lance says, hips still pinned by Keith’s hands. Keith straightens up and oh yeah, this is better. Lance takes in the sight. Keith’s slim frame is packed with muscles and it’s never more apparent than when he’s fucking into Lance, abs tightening with each thrust, arms tense as he holds Lance down. Lance tries to keep his eyes open, but one particularly hard thrust has him tossing his head back as a moan rips its way out his throat. Keith pounds into that spot again and again, hitting Lance’s prostate over and over. He comes without a touch to his cock and Keith follows a few thrusts after, nearly collapsing on top of Lance. He catches himself on his elbows and stays there, panting hard, his hot breath ghosting over Lance’s ribs and making him shiver. After a few moments, Keith moves to pull out. 

“Wait wait wait,” Lance begs. “Stop, don’t pull out!”

Keith freezes, concern etched on his face. Lance licks his lips.

“Do you think you could come again?” Lance asks. 

“What?”

“I want you to come in my ass again,” Lance says, getting rid of all attempts for subtlety. “Come on.” He clenches his ass, causing Keith’s hips to stutter. “Come one more time. Fill me up.”

“You can’t say things like that,” Keith groans. 

“Why not?” Lance grinds his hips against Keith, clenching his ass again as he does. “Come on, you’re getting hard just thinking about it.” He begins thrusting his hips shallowly. He can feel Keith’s dick getting bigger inside him. It doesn’t take long before Keith is grabbing his hips and thrusting into Lance on his own. Lance gives over control and lets Keith pound into him, listening to the slapping of flesh and feeling the cum drip down his thighs, forced out by the pressure of Keith’s thrusts. Keith stills as he comes a second time and Lance swears he can feel it filling him up. But he wants more. 

“One more,” Lance gasps, squeezing his thighs around Keith’s hips when he tries to pull out. “One more, please.” 

Keith shakes his head. 

“I can’t.” He looks spent, like he’s about to collapse right then and there into unconsciousness. But there is one way Lance know of to get what he wants. It’s completely unfair and definitely a violation of their rules, but Lance so doesn’t care right now. 

Lance reaches up, grabbing Keith by the back of the head, and pulls him close. He attaches his lips to that little spot below Keith’s ear that he’s been dreaming of kissing for weeks now and he sucks hard. Keith bucks against him and Lance can feel the throb of Keith releasing into him for the third time. 

Lance releases Keith’s neck and collapses back on the bed, finally allowing Keith’s cock to slip out of him. Keith looks down at Lance, a mixture of disbelief and awe in his eyes. He presses a hand to Lance’s belly, as if he can feel the swell of cum below the surface. He blinks once. Then again. Then he’s falling, half onto Lance and half onto his side of the bed, unconscious. 

Lance clenches his ass and presses his thighs together, attempting to keep as much of Keith’s cum in him as possible. He can already feel it dripping out of him, and he fumbles in his bedside drawer for his plug. Once he finds it, he reaches between his legs, easing it into himself slowly. God he feels full. He rests a hand against his belly, just as Keith had done earlier. He’s not sure if it’s his imagination or not, but he can feel it here too. 

Lance closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep as well, sated and content.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in Rule #3.... 
> 
> Hopefully I'll be getting Rule #3 out tonight or tomorrow but, like I said, it's been a crazy month so no promises. 
> 
> I've also been bit by a rabid plot bunny, so I've got another Klance work brewing on my computer. You can see a preview of that story on my tumblr (https://sscalliwag.tumblr.com/). It's a mermaid AU because I'm a huge sucker for those. I post notifications there for all of my fic updates, so if you prefer to see updates that way, you can follow me on tumblr. 
> 
> As always, if you have any requests for this series, let me know in the comments.


End file.
